


When Saturn collided with Jupiter

by I_Regret_Nothing_666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gryffindor Lance McClain, Gryffindor Shiro, HUFFLEPUFF MATT!!!, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Hunk Garret, Hurt No Comfort, I know that those probably aren’t their actual houses but idc, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Ravenclaw Allura, Ravenclaw Pidge Gunderson | Katie Holt, Slytherin Keith Kogane, Slytherin Sendak, Teacher!Coran, Werewolf Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Regret_Nothing_666/pseuds/I_Regret_Nothing_666
Summary: Voltron/Harry Potter crossover!





	1. Chapter 1

The difference between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff’s loyalty is one of the largest difference’s in the wizarding world.  
If a Hufflepuff looses someone they care about in the war. They’ll be shattered, heartbroken. Devastated. But they continue to fight, because innocent lives are at stake.  
A Slytherin see’s someone they care about die in the war, see’s someone that means the world to them just... go. Like that. And they destroy everything in their path. Friend or foe. Because they just lost their _everything_. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing will survive if it gets in the way. They will live up to the stereotype and become ruthless. The best fighters Hogwarts has. And that is the difference between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff loves their friends, but the person they don’t save is also someone else’s friend, so why should theirs be anymore important? But for a Slytherin, the rest of the world can burn, as long as their person is safe. That is the difference between Keith and Hunk.  
The difference between a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw is also a large one. A Gryffindor, brave until the end, sees their best friend die. A calm but white hot rage will fill them. But the Gryffindor will control it. Seek revenge. Avenge. They will be smart about it. Sneaky. But like the Slytherins, they would also sacrifice themselves without a second thought, if it meant keeping people safe. A Ravenclaw see’s its friend be executed. But they don’t do anything about it, because they can’t. They have to think about the greater good. They have to win the war. They have to be strong. But when all is said and done, and the war is won, they will find the perpetrators and make them pay. That is the difference between Shiro, Lance, Pidge and Allura.

* * *

Keith just wanted a compartment to himself. He didn’t even really even want to get on the Hogwarts Express. His adoptive parents had made it very clear that if he wasn’t in Gryffindor, he need not bother coming back. Ever. The fresh scars on his back started to ache at the thought of _them._ He was covered with... motherly and fatherly affection. He hated them. When they found out about his... condition, it all changed. They beat him. Insulted him. He was only eleven, he didn’t deserve it. So he learned to be faster. Stronger. To paint the cruel, red colour on others. He made sure to always wear long sleeves, so people wouldn’t see. But no matter what, he never hit them back, sure, he might fantasise about the karma they deserved, about getting his own back on them. But he never did it. Today, he wore a simple red hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He had his black skinny jeans on, with his red converse sneakers. His long-ish black hair was pulled into a messy bun. His ‘parents’ never paid for him to have his hair cut, they did it themselves. Somehow he had convinced them to just stop doing that all together. He’d rather have long hair, then the atrocious, choppy mess that his ‘mother’ would give him. His fringe was still choppy, though. It annoyed him sometimes, it wasn’t long enough to shove into a ponytail, so he was constantly shoving it out of his face. He was sat on the seat closest to the window with his earphones in, when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He looked up and saw five people standing outside. The one in front was by far the smallest, though Keith wasn’t much taller than her himself. She had big, round glasses and short caramel coloured hair with almond eyes. She had a look of mischief about her. She wore a simple green blouse with 3/4 length trousers. The girl that stood to her left was tall and lean, like she played a lot of sports. She had extremely long, white hair, which she, like Keith, had in a bun. She had electric blue eyes and a motherly air about her. She had dark skin, which was shown off by the colourful crop-top she was wearing, alongside her short shorts and flip-flops. The boy on the first girls right was taller than Keith, he had short, brown hair, and tanned skin. He, like the girl next to him, had very blue eyes. Keith thought he was Cuban or something. He wore denim skinny jeans, with a white baseball T, with blue arms. The boy behind him was obviously Hawaiian, his dark hair falling over a useless headband. He was much larger then everyone else there, but also more muscular. He wore a simple yellow top, with khaki trousers. The final boy who was stood behind the white-haired girl had a black top on, which had 3/4 length sleeves, which revealed that he had a prosthetic arm from the elbow down on his right arm. He had an undercut, and a fluffy, white tuft at the front of his head. He wore simple black jeans and had a scar over the bridge of his nose. 

Keith pulled his earphones out as the train started to move. He slid the compartment door open. 

“Hello!” Said the tiny girl in front, “I’m really sorry, but there’s no more empty compartments left which would fit all of us...” She gestured behind her at her friends. Keith, being antisocial, just nodded and stepped back inside the compartment, watching the new people file in one by one. Opposite him sat the tall girl, who thrust out her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Allura!” He shook her hand. 

“Keith.”

The short girl announced, 

“I’m Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge. The big softy is Hunk, the guy with the fake arm is Shiro, he’s in his last year, like Allura. The skinny one is Lance.” She finished. He got a lot of, ‘Hi!’ S and ‘nice to meet you!’ S. He nodded. Lance was sat next to Keith, with Hunk next to him. Shiro sat by Allura, with Pidge by her. The group of friends started to talk about Hogwarts and about how excited they were. They included Keith in all of their conversations, which he thought was kind. They had only just met him, but soon they had him in stitches laughing. 

“So, Lance. Where do you think you’ll get sorted?” Asked Allura. Lance shrugged. 

“I don’t really know, but I would like to be put into Gryffindor. That’d be nice.” 

“You’d be in the same house as me!” Shiro exclaimed happily. 

“How ‘bout you, Pidge?” Lance asked. 

“Ravenclaw.” She said with no hesitation. “How about you, Hunk?” Hunk blushed, 

“I think I might be a Hufflepuff...” He said sadly. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Asked Allura. 

“Well... nothing, really. But...” Everyone understood what he meant. Hufflepuff was know as the ‘lamest house’. Lance turned to Keith. 

“How ‘bout you, Keith?” The thing was, Keith didn’t know. 

“Well Margret and Garry want me to be a Gryffindor, but I’m not sure.” Lance looked confused, 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are Margret and Garry?” Keith swallowed a lump in his throat. Even thinking about them made Keith want to throw up. But if he wanted friends, he needed to open up more. 

“My adoptive parents.” He said bluntly, signalling the conversation was done. Allura smiled sympatheticly at him, but he ignored her. He folded his arms over his chest. The scars on his face which weren’t from his ‘parents’ burned with shame. Hunk cleared his throat. 

“What subject are you looking forward to?!” Keith secretly thanked him for changing the subject. Lance smiled broadly, 

“I wanna do Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts! I’ve always had really good hand-eye-coordination!” Pidge said, 

“I wanna do Muggle Studies, or Divination.”

Shiro scoffed. 

“Divination? Professor Smyth is nice enough, but he’s bat shit crazy! I mean, his first name is _Coran_ , for Merlin’s sake.”

Lance smiled, 

“I live with Muggles. I’m telling you, they’re not at all interesting. What about you, Keith?” Keith blushed and he didn’t know why. 

“Um, anything that isn’t Potions. I fucking suck at chemistry.” He shivered slightly, remembering the day of the full moon when he had brought home his overall school report. His ‘father’ had taken one look at Keith’s science score and had flayed him to within an inch of his life. And later on that day, he had to transform. That was the single most painful experience in the wizarding world, to transform into a werewolf, but with his ‘father’s’ ruthless attack, it hurt a whole lot more.  

Allura said something like, 

“I hate Mister Scales, too.”

They spent the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, sometimes making small talk with one another. Keith had put his earphones back in and was about to fall asleep when Lance yanked one of them out. 

“Hey, Keith. It’s about time for us to get into our robes.” Ah, yes. The moment Keith feared the most. He was seriously self conscious about his scars, werewolf or parents. He blushed, Lance, noticing him being uncomfortable, whispered in his ear, “The bathroom is just down the hallway and to the left, if you don’t feel comfortable.” Keith felt like a beetroot now, the scars on his face were burning painfully. He mumbled something like, 

“Thanks...” Lance nodded as Keith stood up abruptly, grabbed his robes and left the compartment. Thanks to werewolf hearing, he heard the whispered comment from Lance. 

“My, God. Isn’t he _**hot!?**_ ” Keith smirked at that, still heading down the hallway.

The train pulled into the station a couple of hours later. Lance, Hunk, Keith and Pidge pushed their way towards the massive man with the shaggy beard, who was shouting, 

“Firs’ Yers! Firs’ Yers this way!” They fought their way out of the crowd. The big man started counting the little first year heads. 

“I ‘fink that’s all o’ yus. Follow me. We’re goin’ by _boat._ Oh, no. Wait. I ‘ave orders to talk to... Keith Kogane. About he knows what. Which one of yus is Keith Kogane?” His heart sunk. He knew they would change their minds about letting him come to Hogwarts. He was a _**monster**_. He raised his hand slowly. The big man pulled him away from the group. He could hear the whispered comments about his scars. It made him feel sick. Once they were out of earshot, the guy said, “I’m Hagrid. And I’m hear to tell yus that when you... you know... transform, Madam Pomfrey will come and collect you from your common room. She jus’ wanted you to know.” Keith nodded. He wasn’t being kicked out. He smiled broadly at his friends when he came back. They didn’t ask him what that was about, which he was grateful for. They all piled into a small boat, Hunk started throwing up over the side. 

“I think you’re sea sick.” Pidge explained sarcastically. Keith and Lance laughed in unison, until they floated into view of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“Woah...” Keith murmured. It was magnificent. The moment was ruined, however, by Hunk, who threw up again. They floated to the bank and filed out of the boats one by one, and they all headed towards the entrance hall, where they were met by a stern but motherly looking woman. It was Professor McGonagall. Keith had heard of her. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Your luggage has been taken care of, so don’t worry. When you step through these doors, you will sit on the stool when your name is called. The Hat will shout out your house, and you will go and sit down at the corresponding table. Your head of house will then hand you your timetables. When dinner is finished you will follow your prefect to your common room. Then you will start classes in the morning.” She said briskly, as if she had done it a thousand times before. Which, of course, she had. The nervous first years followed her through the big, oak doors and lots of them gasped. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night outside. _Keith could see the stars_. At his house, he had a windowless bedroom, and he had to go to bed as soon as he got home from school, unless his ‘parents’ wanted to show him some parently affection. He was in awe about how beautiful they were. He loved them. They all walked up to the top of the hall and stopped. Professor McGonagall stood behind an old, gnarled stool, on it was a an even older, patched and frayed hat. Now Keith was feeling the pressure. He was an eleven year old werewolf living with abusive ‘parents’ who’ll disown him if he doesn’t make Gryffindor. Keith knew that what he had wasn’t good, but he didn’t know what he would do if he lost it. Where would he go? He probably wouldn’t be able to go anywhere with his lycanthropy, and he didn’t have any friends to take him in. He hoped with most of his heart that he was in Gryffindor. But part of him begged the hat to not put him in there. It would be his opportunity to escape. He didn’t know how, but somehow things would work themselves out. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice, 

“Garret, Hunk.” Called Professor McGonagall. Hunk hurriedly stumbled up to the stool and sat down, eagerly. Professor McGonagall placed the hat down on Hunks head. He wasn’t sat for very long, when the hat shouted, 

“ _ **Hufflepuff!**_ ” Hunk looked pleased with himself as he joined the cheering Hufflepuff table. Next came, 

“Holt, Katie.” Pidge coolly walked up to the stool, she was so small that her feet didn’t touch the floor. Almost immediately it shouted, 

“ _ **Ravenclaw!**_ ” Pidge smirked as she plonked down at the Ravenclaw table, next to Allura. Next came, 

“Kogane, Keith.” He pushed his way through the crowd and yet again he heard the whispered comments about the deep, jagged marks engraved on his skin. He swallowed thickly, but kept his head up high. He sat down upon the old stool, Professor McGonagall places the hat down on his head, as it slipped down over his eyes he heard a tiny voice inside his head. 

“ _Oh, I’ve only ever sorted one other werewolf before. Such a kind boy. Poor, Remus. But enough about him. You have some very distinct qualities... Bad temper. Antisocial. Cunning. Smart. Brave. Daring. Ah, but what’s this? An abusive household? Hmmm, difficult. They want you to be Gryffindor? I think not. You are courageous and brave, though, don’t get me wrong. No, I think it better be..._

 _ **Slytherin!**_ ” For a second, Keith was frozen on the spot, then very slowly, he climbed over to the Slytherin table. He was alone. The Slytherins were clapping and cheering. But Keith’s heart sank. _They won’t take me back, now. I’ll have to live on the street_. He thought miserably. 

“McClain, Lance.” Keith looked up intently. He wanted at least one of his friends to be in his house. 

“ _ **Gryffindor!**_ ” Oh, well. When did Keith Kogane ever get what he wanted? Lance shot him a sympathetic smile as he sat down by Shiro, but Keith could barely lift the corners of his mouth up as a response. All his friends were all chatting animatedly to the person next to them, even Hunk, who was talking to a boy who looked a lot like Pidge, but all the other Slytherins were acting extremely jumpy around him. Probably because of his scars. Some of them were staring at him when they thought they thought he wasn’t looking. He sent a sly grin at them. They blushed and looked away. He was too busy chuckling to himself he didn’t notice an older Slytherin sit by him. 

“Hey, kid. I’m Sendak, the Slytherin prefect. You’re our first new arrival so far.” Keith jumped when Sendak places his big hand on Keith’s thigh. 

“Please, don’t do that.” Keith said coolly. Sendak moved his hand back into his own personal space before he looked back at Keith. 

“So, everyone’s dying to know, how did you get those scars?” Keith stood up abruptly and moved to the other end of the table, where some friendly-ish looking fifth-years were sitting.

“Hey, I’m new. And sorry, but can I sit here?” He gestured next to the large boy, who nodded. Keith slipped in between two, big and burly seventh years. He thought he would be okay here, but as Sendak passed behind him, he squeezed Keith’s ass. Keith didn’t say anything, though. What could he say? Sendak was a prefect. Keith was a first year werewolf. There was no question about who they would believe. He decided to forget about it. The last first year was sorted into Gryffindor, and Keith felt a pang of jealousy. _My life really couldn’t get much worse_ , he thought sadly. He didn’t listen to Dumbledore’s speech. He knew _he_ was allowed in the Forbidden Forest while the fixed up the Shrieking Shack. Then dinner appeared in front of him. His mouth fell open. At his house his ‘parents’ would feed him 3 meals a day once a week. The food the table had suddenly made appear was magnificent. He filled his plate. He stayed silent all throughout dinner and when it finished he huddled with the two first years. There was a broody, mysterious one whose name was Nico di Angelo and the other, happy and humorous one was called Leo Valdez. Keith actually got along with both of them, and from what Keith gathered, they liked him too. To Nico’s delight they were all sharing a dormitory. Leo got the bed by the window, Keith got the the one by the door with Nico right in the middle. They all fell asleep quickly. Keith woke up at about 4:30, got dressed in his now green robes. He walked up to the Great Hall, even though he didn’t think anyone would be in there, but he was wrong. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Keith’s body immediately froze up, he lost his balance and he fell. But he didn’t hit the floor, instead he started to float. Lance peered up at him. 

“Oh, it’s just you.” 

“Put me _down_!” Was Keith’s response. 

“‘Kay then,” Keith let out an _oof_ as he hit the floor. 

“You scared me.” Lance stated plainly. He offered him a hand to pull him up. Keith ignored it. He pulled himself up and straightened his robes out, before turning to walk further up the hall, closer to the staff-table. He turned just in time to see Lance running at him.  

For a spilt second, Keith’s eyes widened with shock, before he flinched back as if Lance had hit him. He fell to the floor and kicked himself as far away from Lance as he could, then when he hit a house table, he sat, trembling jerkily. He was trying to make himself smaller by hiding behind his arms and pushing himself into his knees. Lance’s heart sunk through the floor, Lance’s wand sat abandoned next to him. Lance ground to a halt. 

“Keith,” he whispered, “Keith, do Margret and Garry hit you? Are-are you _abused_ at home?!” Keith started at the sound of his voice, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The world was getting smaller, and so was his breathing. Garry and Margret were going to get him, but somehow, he managed to pull himself up, and sprinted as fast as he could back to the dormitory. Lance had figured it out. He yanked the door open and slid down the back of it, his breathing shallow. He didn’t notice when Nico and Leo pulled themselves out of their beds to check on their new friends who was currently having a panic attack on the floor. 

“He’s having a panic attack! Leo, do you have your inhaler?” Nico asked quietly and calmly, “it’ll help him focus on his breathing, rather than anything else.” Leo straightened out before running to his bedside table to grab the blue inhaler that was resting on it. 

“Here. Keith, you have to breathe! Do it with me now, iiiiiiinnnnn, hoooooooooold, and oooooooouuuuuuuuuuttt.” Nico pushed Leo over. 

“You are literally doing the fuckin’ opposite of helping.” Keith blacked out.


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a bonding moment

Keith woke up in his bed, with Nico and Leo peering down at him. 

“Woah, children, back up,” Keith squeaked, before the two retracted their faces with muttered apologies. 

“You okay, dude? I thought you were, like, dying!” Nico glared at Leo. 

“You were in tears, idiot.” They started bickering as Keith started to sit up. 

“We’d better get going, otherwise we’re gonna be late for our lesson.” As the new Slytherin first years walked down the corridor, Keith’s mind started to wander. Lance. He’d figured it out because Keith was stupid enough to breakdown. Keith couldn’t tell if Lance was the kind of person who would tell everyone, but he wouldn’t be surprised. Lance would probably think he was doing the right thing. Keith was distracted from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. 

“Oh, heya Keith!” It was Pidge, who was flanked by Hunk and Lance. Oh shit. For a split second, their eyes met. Lance’s flashed with curiosity and sympathy. Keith’s were cold and emotionless. 

“Hey there, Pidge.” He smiled at the small girl. It seemed like Lance hadn’t told them, and if he had, he was glad that she was so good at pretending she didn’t know. “What have you got?” She hummed. 

“I’ve got charms, how about you?” Keith thought for a second. 

“I think I have herbology?” Lance’s face lit up. 

“Same!” Double oh shit. Keith refused to look at him. 

“Well, have fun you guys!” Pidge called to them. The four boys walked down to the greenhouses in an almost uncomfortable silence, only broken when Leo, Nico and Lance had all been introduced. 

Professor Longbottom was a cheerful guy, but he was overly enthusiastic, in Keith’s ungracious opinion. Keith didn’t really talk much during the lesson, and Lance kept shooting him weird looks. After herbology, the Slytherins has transfiguration, and the Griffindors had flying lessons. Keith was grateful of this, but Lance shot him a look which said, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Keith could hardly believe that there was only three Slytherin first years, their classes were so quiet with only them. They knew that they would quickly become the teachers favourite class, well, the only teachers that had only their class, as in most lessons they were mixed with at least one other house. But, transfiguration was one of the few classes that Nico, Leo and Keith had to themselves. He was especially grateful for this, as Professor McGonagall was one of the few teachers who had fought his corner and managed to get him accepted into the school, and he wanted to show his gratitude by doing well in her class, and it would be easier to do that when there were only three of them. They all took their respective places next to each other, and all warily eyed the cat sat on McGonagall’s desk. Leo almost shit himself when it morphed into old Minnie McG. 

“You scared me shitless!” Leo cried, grasping his chest dramatically. McGonagall ignored his statement, but smiled to herself a tiny bit. Keith and Nico were both trying to hold in their laughter. 

“Well done, Leo.” Nico snorted out. “You totally made a good impression on her.” Keith nodded in sarcastic agreement. McGonagall smiled again. 

“Come on, you three. Help me get the animals out. Today, we will be turning animals into goblets. You shall tap your animal three times, before speaking the incantation; Vera Verto. Hopefully, your animal shall morph into a goblet. Let’s get started!” 

The lesson wasn’t extremely hard, and Keith felt a flush of pride when his crow turned into a clear, glass goblet. The Professor complemented him, and he felt the scars on his face burn with embarrassment as he mumbled a ‘thanks’ to the teacher. Then, it was time for break. It was quite easy to find his new friends, as Lance and Hunk were laughing loudly whilst comparing notes down by the lake. Allura and Shiro were chatting animatedly, whilst Pidge tinkered with something. Keith plonked down next to Hunk, but barely said anything the whole time. Again, Lance was shooting him funny looks. They had about ten of their twenty minute break left when Lance stood abruptly. 

“Quiznack! I left my borrowed broom in the changing rooms! Keith, will you come and help me? I barely know my way around.” It sounded more like a demand, rather than a question. So, reluctantly, Keith nodded and stood up. They walked in silence the whole way to the corridors. 

“Your new friends seem nice...” Lance started awkwardly. 

“They... they, uh, are...?” Keith wasn’t good at small talk. At this point, Keith realised they had gone far past the changing rooms. Lance threw his hand out, stopping Keith in his tracks, before the tanned boy turned to look at him while taking a deep breath. 

“Look, Keith. I know you don’t wanna talk about your home life. That’s your business. But... the scars... and the way you reacted back then... All I wanted to know is are you okay? And I’m sorry for scaring you.” Keith was taken aback by that. He thought Lance was gonna pry, and ask him questions he didn’t want to answer. 

“Um... I’ve been better...” He took a deep breath, deciding to trust Lance a little bit. “Last night I got a letter. I didn’t tell anyone about it because I was ashamed. Gary and Margret wanted me to be in Griffindor... and guess who isn’t in Griffindor? That’s right, me. So, yeah. I’m pretty sure you can guess the rest.” Keith couldn’t bring himself to look Lance in the eye. 

“That’s not your fault, Keith. Are-are they gonna kick you out?” Keith pondered that for a moment. They might, in fact they probably would. But then again, where would they be without their punching bag?

“I... I don’t know?” Keith could see the heartbreak on Lance’s face, and he suddenly felt bad. 

“If they do, owl me. I’ll come and steal you, and you can come and live with me! I’m sure my máma won’t mind, but you’d have to listen to my brother and sister argue-” Keith zoned out, just staring up at Lance. At the boy who had just offered him a _home_. 

 _Oh no_ , he thought. _He’s cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter, I’m sorry about the hiatus! You guys are great! X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me until the end of this chapter!


End file.
